Jucy
Jucy (J/'ames) and (L/'ucy) is the romantic pairing 'of 'James and Lucy. James fell in love with Lucy on Big Time Rocker and he competed with Carlos for her affection. By the end of the episode, Lucy got James (and Carlos) in the friend-zone. In season 4 James is still seen flirting with her. In the future it's possible that James and Lucy will end up together. In Big Time Pranks 2, Lucy appears to be falling for James and they nearly kiss but are interrupted. 'History' James began having a crush on Lucy in Big Time Rocker and even competed with Carlos for her love. Unfortunately Lucy was interested in neither of them and James was placed into the friend zone. In Big Time Returns, it is shown James still has a crush on Lucy and he calls "dibs" on her starting an argument between he and Kendall. He asks her out in the end of the episode but is rejected. Throughout the season it appears James has moved on from Lucy due to Kendall and Lucy having feelings for each other, but in Big Time Scandal, James, once again, attempts to pursue Lucy. This continues throughout the season with Lucy constantly rejecting him before she begins falling for him in Big Time Pranks 2. Jucy Moments Big Time Rocker *James and Carlos were fighting over who got to date Lucy. *Lucy asked James out first. *Lucy explained that she got out of a bad relationship and just wanted to be friends with James (and Carlos). *James (along with the guys) stared at Lucy when she walked into the Palm Woods elevator. *James was frozen smiling as the other guys stared at Lucy in shock when she entered the elevator. *James (along with Logan, James, and Carlos) begged Bitters for information on Lucy. *After Bitters explained who Lucy was, James and Carlos immediately began calling dibs on her. *James (and Carlos) introduced themselves to Lucy by flirting with her. *James found it a compliment when Lucy called the band "cute". *James bought Lucy flowers to help her make the decision. *James danced to try to impress Lucy. *James dressed as Luigi the video game character to try impressing Lucy. *James bought Lucy two tickets to "Paradise" or a date with him. Big Time Returns * James calls dibs on Lucy calling her the love of his life. *James calls Lucy smart and hot. *James refuses to believe Lucy winked at Kendall due to his feelings for her. *James tells Lucy he was thinking of her the entire tour. *James gets angry at the fact that Kendall talked to Lucy. *James calls Lucy "my Lucy". *James asks Lucy out on a date. Lucy rejects him but also states that he's really sweet. Big Time Scandal *James tells Gustavo, Kelly, and the guys he and Kendall should look for Lucy, see if she's still hurting, and see if she'll go out with him. *Throughout the episode James constantly mentions plans to Kendall that involve him making out with Lucy. *James wants to give the chocolates Kendall bought for Jo to Lucy. *James tells Lucy at the press conference she should "date James Diamond." *James appears happy when they all find out Lucy is moving back to the Palm Woods. He even whispers, "She will be mine," to Kendall and Jo. Big Time Lies *James flirts with Lucy but is rejected. He replies saying, "You will be mine." *He bets his Soda Bowl on Lucy stating if he gets a strike, he and Lucy will be dating very soon. Big Time Bonus *James bought a pet snake to impress Lucy after hearing in one of her lyrics that she liked snakes. *James flirts with Lucy with Gordon around his neck but learns he misinterpreted Lucy's lyrics and in reality, she hates snakes. *James becomes sad at the fact that Lucy dislikes snakes. *Lucy and James stare at each other in the hall and Lucy looks incredulously at James' outfit. James replies by yelling, "YOU WILL BE MINE!" Big Time Pranks 2 *When Kendall suggests they create alliances, James calls Lucy as his alliance. Unfortunately, he is rejected and Lucy tells him to stop saying, "You will be mine,". This leads to James replying,"You will be.." before stopping. *James runs into a supply closet, sees Lucy, and turns off the lights to suggest a makeout session. Lucy tells him to turn them back on. He also tells her she should date him to which she responds, "You're not my type." *James turns off the lights again before he is again asked to turn them back on by Lucy. *James and Lucy run into each other in the elevator and James seems hurt by the words Lucy used to describe him. *James protects himself and Lucy from the marshmallows Gustavo is shooting. Lucy gives a small smile after he saves her. *James and Lucy team up against the adults to shoot them with the confetti. *James protects Lucy from Gustavo's dart. *Once James saves Lucy he says "I guess I can't let anything hurt you." To which Lucy replies with " Wow that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." *James and Lucy almost kiss, but they are interrupted by the adults' confetti. 'Jucy Quotes' *"We need to go find Lucy right now, and see if she's still hurting, and see if she'll go out with me."- James; Big Time Scandal *"I'll go with him 'cause I really want to make out with Lucy."- James; Big Time Scandal *"And I'll take the chocolates and give them to Lucy so we can eat them, after we makeout."- James; Big Time Scandal *"And I'll take the chocolates and give them to Lucy so she says the song is not about you. Then we'll makeout."- James; Big Time Scandal *"YOU WILL BE MINE."- James; Big Time Scandal, Big Time Lies, Big Time Bonus, Big Time Pranks 2 *"James. You saved me." "I know. I guess I can't let anything hurt you."- Lucy and James; Big Time Pranks 2 'Jucy Songs' *Confetti Falling - In the music video they nearly kiss. "'Similarities Between Lucy and James"' 'Fanfiction.net' NOTE: Certain fanfiction stories may be rated M for mature content. Read at your own risk! *Lucy By AkireAlev *I'm Asking You out By Purpledreams246 *Big Time Future By TashiBabi *One Night Can Change Your Life By TashiBabi *Keeping Up The Act By TashiBabi *Love Sometimes it hurts By Black Stone Cherry 41 *End Of The World By AkireAlev *Big Time Friends By Lucy The Big Time Rush Lover *More Than This By AnaBTRusher *Misunderstandings By FluffyMonkeyz27 *How To Love: The Big Commitment By IHeartLogieBear *Ghosts From Your Past By Bballgirl22 *More Than This By BigTimeRush-BTR *Two Tickets To Paradise By wintershine '"Jucy Fan Representation'" Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Minor Pairings